Right Kind Of Wrong
by kgarnham
Summary: Lauren and Joey story, based on the song. Disclaimer: i dont own the song, im just using it as a way to write my story
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok this story is based on the song right kind of wrong, by leanne rimes, i feel the song suits joey and lauren. im not sure yet where im going with this story, but i hope you enjoy it x_**

* * *

_#I know all about,  
yea about your reputation#_

Laurens POV

_Everyone keeps going on to me about uncle Derek's son joey, I'm yet to meet him, I look forward to see what all the fuss is about. Mum reckons he's a chip of the old block, totally like Derek. Dad reckons he's got a reputation with the girls. Yeah right I thought, a branning can't be that good looking. _

_"Lauren dinner" mum called me,_

_I headed down the stairs into the lounge where I saw dad, Derek, Alice, abi and Oscar sitting round the table, and of course the famous joey branning, he stood up and turned round to greet me, and for once in my life I was speechless. _

_"Alright, I'm joey" he said giving me a sexy grin_

_"I…I'm… I'm lauren" I stuttered out, feeling like a total div._

_Eventually mum had served everyone their dinner and we all began to eat, I couldn't help but keep looking up at joey, and was it just my imagination or did he keep catching my eye. I don't know but whatever it was he kept making my stomach flutter with butterflies. _

_After everyone had finished dinner me and mum were in the kitchen washing up, joey came and offered his help and to let Tanya sit down. The butterflies in my stomach were trying to escape; I was so close to him,_

_"So what's it like around here?" he asked me_

_"Urm, yeah it's alright" I managed to speak this time_

_"Looks like I might be sticking around for a while" he said to me_

_"I'll have to show you around" I offered _

_"I'd like that" he said giving me that sexy grin again; I was ready to melt like butter on toast. _

_After uncle Derek, Alice and joey had left I went up to my room and laid on the bed, I can't believe how joey was making me feel. But he was my cousin, it was wrong, so wrong, but it did feel good._

Joeys POV

_So tonight I met my cousin Lauren, and wow was she different from the girls that normally turned me on. Ive always gone for blondes, they all had the same fashion, but Lauren was different she was brown and had her totally own style. The minute I turned round and saw her I felt something in my stomach, something I'd never felt with another girl. But she was my cousin, I had to remember that. I can't stop thinking about the things I want to do to her. I think I need a cold shower. _

Laurens POV

_I looked at the clock 3:15am, I had just had the most amazing dream about joey. The way he touched my body, the way he made me feel. Oh god Lauren get a grip I whispered to myself. Abi was still asleep as I climbed out of bed and headed down stairs to get a glass of water. I sat at the table and thought about what my mum had said about joeys reputation, I can't believe that I was sitting here thinking about whether or not joey would be interested in me, I was his cousin for god sake. Of course he wouldn't. _


	2. Chapter 2

_#and now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
but I can't help it if I'm helpless  
every time that I'm where you are#_

Joeys POV

_I woke up the next day and remembered that Lauren said she would show me around, and I wanted to see her again and spend more time with her. After getting dressed I headed out of the door and went over to uncle max's house. As abi let me in and called for lauren she then continued with what she was doing, I was about to walk into the kitchen when I saw lauren coming down the stairs in her dressing gown, it took all my will power not to push her up against the wall and kiss her all over. _

_"I thought you could give me that tour" I said smiling at her_

_"Urm… of course, I'll have to get ready" she told me_

_"Well now's your chance" I smiled at her,_

_"Ok, give me half an hour" she said before heading back upstairs_

Laurens POV

_I heard the door knock and abi called me down, I wrapped my dressing gown round me and headed down stairs, there at the bottom was joey, he looked so hot, and he gave me that sexy grin again. After our chat, I headed upstairs to get ready. I put on my black skinny jeans on and a tight vest top with my wedged boots. I put some make up on and made my downstairs, as I headed into the kitchen I saw joey look me up and down, Inside I was doing a little dance with excitement. _

_"Come on then, let's get going" I said as he got from his seat. _

_We walked outside and down the stairs; I linked my arm through joeys, who had his hands in his pocket. We walked down through the square, and headed towards the market, I told him about the local families and the shops and things, as we walked past the café I saw Lucy outside cleaning some tables_

_"Alright Luce?" I asked_

_"Bloody great, Marie's ill so I'm busy running this place, I'm so tired" Lucy said leaning on my shoulders_

_"We should go out tonight, take your mind off it all" I said to her_

_"Now that sounds like a plan. Anyway aren't you gonna introduce me" Lucy said to me pointing towards joey_

_"Oh yeah, Lucy this is joey, joey Lucy" I said pointing between the two_

_"Alright" joey said smiling at her, but it wasn't the sexy grin that he gave me_

_"Hi" was all Lucy could manage, I didn't like the way she was looking at joey. _

Joeys POV

_After Lauren had shown me around the square, she said she was heading home so she could get ready to go out with her friends, she had invited me and I said yes, I wanted to see what she looked like on a night out. I can't believe I'm feeling this way about my cousin. _

_I got a text from Lauren saying to meet her at hers in 10 minutes; I put some aftershave on and headed out of the door. I walked across the square and knocked on my uncle's door, uncle max let me in,_

_"You look after her tonight" he said to me_

_"She'll be home by midnight" I laughed holding my hands up at him_

_Lauren walked down the stairs, in a pair of black skinny jeans, she had a sparkling skull top on, with high heels, her hair was curled loosely, she looked amazing._

_"You ready joseph?" she laughed at me_

_"As I'll ever be" I laughed back grinning at her_

Laurens POV

_Joey and me made our way outside and headed to R&R, I could smell his aftershave, he smelt so good. I linked my arm through his as we walked through the market, once we got to the club we were let in, and I saw Lucy, whitney, Tyler and fat boy at a table drinking, me and joey went to the bar and got a drink, we then headed to where my friends were. I introduced them all. I noticed Lucy couldn't take her eyes off joey. She asked him to dance with her; I watched them and couldn't stop myself from feeling so jealous. This is ridiculous I told myself, I keep having to remind myself he's my cousin. _

Joeys POV

_I was dancing with Laurens friend Lucy, and looking at her she was the usual kind of girl I went for, she was pretty, and had long blonde hair, but I didn't feel anything towards her. I noticed Lauren was watching us, she looked sad. I hope she didn't mind me dancing with her friend. I needed to stop these thoughts, she was my cousin, and she would think I was disgusting if she knew what I was thinking. After a few songs and getting tired of dancing, me and Lucy headed back to the table_

_"You ready to go?" I asked Lauren as I saw her yawn_

_"It's ok, I can walk myself home" she proclaimed to me_

_"I promised uncle max id look after you" I said before taking her hand to help her to her feet, we both said goodbye before heading out of the club._

Laurens POV

_Joey wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we left the club and headed for home, the butterflies in my belly woke up as soon as his arm went on my shoulder. The walk home seemed quick, probably because I wasn't drunk and stumbling. We stopped at the bottom of my stairs_

_"Lauren I had a good night tonight" joey said to me_

_"yeah me to" I said, I looked into his eyes and couldn't help myself, I leaned up and locked my lips with his, I felt his tongue invade my mouth and roll around with mine. I moved my hands round his neck and started to play with his hair, when I felt him pull away_

_"Lauren your drunk" he said to me. I didn't know what to say, I looked at him before running up the stairs to my house and shutting the door behind me. _


	3. Chapter 3

#You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much#

Joeys POV

_God I cant stop thinking about that kiss, its been 3 hours since it happened, and I can still taste lauren on my lips. I needed to see her tomorrow, we need to talk about what happened. She kissed me, she must be feeling something like I am. Either that or she was really drunk. I turned over in bed to try and get more sleep, but it wernt happening, every time I closed my eyes I saw lauren, and that kiss replayed in my head. _

Laurens POV

_For the first time in the last 2 years I woke up without a hangover, I really hadn't drunk that much, oh god the memory of last night was coming back to me. Joey was gonna think im such a div for kissing my own cousin, I just couldn't help it I looked into his eyes and just wanted to kiss him. Im never gonna be able to look at him again. _

_"lauren get out of bed" I heard mum shout, I put my dressing gown on and walked downstairs_

_"what no hangover?" mum asked shocked_

_"no, mum. I didn't drink that much" I sighed _

_"blimey, joey must be a good influence" dad laughed_

"yeah he seems like a nice boy, I thought he was more like Derek, but I guess I was wrong" mum said to dad

"yeah, he'll be round in a bit, im interviewing him for a job" dad said to mum.

After eating my breakfast I went and sat in the lounge and put the tv on, I heard dad go to the front door, and him and joey walked into the lounge,

"alright lauren" joey said to me

"hi" I said without looking away from the tv

"right lauren, im gonna interview joey" dad told me

"im going upstairs then" I said, turning the tv off and walking upstairs.

Joeys POV

_After lauren left me and uncle max, he began to interview me, but I couldn't really concentrate on what he was saying, all I could think about was lauren upstairs. Uncle max offered me some work at the car lot, he then said he was going to work and I started tomorrow, so I told him I was gonna wait for lauren and see what she was up to. After uncle max left I headed upstairs and knocked on laurens bedroom door. She called for me to come in_

_"im sorry" she said to me_

_"what for?" I asked confused_

_"for the kiss" she said, I noticed she seemed nervous, I didn't know how to play this_

_"did you regret it?" I asked her_

_"you pulled away" she smirked at me_

_"you were drunk" I said to her_

_"no I wasn't joey" she said turning away from me. What did she mean then, if she wasn't drunk and that I was the one who stopped the kiss. _

_"lauren" I said leaning forward to take her arm, she turned round and looked at me_

_I looked down into her eyes, there was a sparkle in them, just like I saw last night, before I could think I leant my head down and began kissing her. She started playing with the hair at the back of my neck as I put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer to me. I pulled away slightly and laid her down on her bed, I slid one hand under her top and started to play with her nipple, she was moaning into my mouth as I touched her. She pulled away this time and pulled her jeans off and then my trackies, I laid her back on the bed and slowly entered her, she gasped at the feeling, she pulled my face closer to her as she kissed me as I thrust myself deeper. I was going faster as I felt her body shudder underneath me and she called my name out, and that tipped me over the edge and I found my own release. _

_After we both caught our breathes, I laid on my side and looked at her, she was so beautiful, I moved a strand of hair behind her ear, and I saw her eyes fill with tears_

_"hey whats wrong?" I asked panicking_

_"what we did, was wrong" she sighed covering her face_

_"hey no it wernt, it felt right" I said trying to soothe her_

_"I think you should go joey" she told me, I didn't wanna leave her like this_

_"no lauren, we should talk" I began to say but she cut me off_

_"no joey, will you just get out please" she said, I did as she asked, I got dressed and left._

Laurens POV

_I cant believe I just let that happen, here I was laying on my bed where me and joey had just had sex. It was just the way I dreamed, the way he turned me on everything. He must be feeling the way I am, otherwise he wouldn't have kissed me, he thought I was drunk which didn't matter, but when I told him I wasn't, he leant down and kissed me. Oh god maybe we should talk about it. I cant stop thinking about the way he touched my body, it was incredible. I need to see him. I jumped out of bed, put my clothes back on and ran out the door, I ran through the square all the way to no. 23 which is where my uncle Derek lived. I banged on the door and joey opened the door and stared at me_

_"your right, we need to talk" I said feeling breathless_

_"better come in then" he said to me and walked into the living room_

_"im sorry I kicked you out like that, I was confused" I began to explain_

_"and you don't think im confused either lauren" he proclaimed_

_"I never said that. I just don't get it with us, as soon as you walk through a door I catch my breath, and the slightest touch from you makes my body tingle. I shouldn't be feeling this way, your my cousin joey" I managed to say before the tears started spilling from my eyes_

_"don't cry lauren, look I feel the same, I don't know what it is but you get me lauren. What I feel for you ive never felt for anyone before" joey said to me as he cradled me in his arms._


	4. Chapter 4

_#_loving you, that isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you yea  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong#

Joeys POV

_I can't believe Lauren was sitting and sobbing in my arms, I had made her cry, I felt so bad, that was the last thing I wanted to do. I eventually calmed her down; I looked into her tearstained face, _

_"I'm sorry for crying" she said to me as she began to smile_

_"I'm sorry for making you" I said sighing at her_

_"It's not your fault, I didn't know what was going on in my head after, we, you know" she said I could see her getting embarrassed_

_"Well I enjoyed it, and that's what mattered" I laughed at her_

_"Yeah, you live up to expectations" she laughed back_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" I winked at her_

_"Nothing, I didn't mean it" she said getting embarrassed again_

_"Someone been fantasizing about me?" I laughed nudging her_

_"so what if I have" she said pushing me away, I grabbed her back and locked my lips onto hers, I could feel her hands moving across my body, we were broken apart when we heard the front door slam shut,_

_"Dad is doing my head in" Alice sighed sitting between me and Lauren_

_"What's he done this time?" I asked_

_"He's going on about this self-defence class" Alice explained_

_"Look al if you wanna train then do it" Lauren said to her_

_"Yeah I think I'm gonna" Alice said before getting up again and leaving us alone_

_"I should be getting home" Lauren said to me, I didn't want her to leave, _

_"Ok, I'll walk you home" I said to her_

_"No it's ok, honestly. I'll text you" she said, she gave me a small kiss before leaving. _

Laurens POV

_After speaking to joey I felt so much better, especially knowing he feels the same. God knows how are family are gonna react to this. I just think we should keep it quiet for a while though. I should text him really and see what he thinks_

_Sender: Lauren To: Joey_

_Its only me, I'm home, just been thinking, It would be better if we didn't tell the family about us yet. Hope you agree. L x_

_Sender: Joey To: Lauren_

_Glad you're safe, yeah I agree with you. Can I see you later though? J x_

_I was relieved when joey said he agreed with me, I thought he might be angry, after texting him back to meet later, I walked into the kitchen where I saw mum baking a cake_

_"You ok darling?" she asked me_

_"Yeah I'm good" I smiled_

_"You seem a lot happier lately" she said_

_"Am I?" I asked trying to act confused_

_"You've been spending a lot of time with joey lately as well" she said to me_

_"We just get on well mum that's all" I replied feeling nervous that she was asking this many questions._

_Finally after mum's interrogation I went upstairs to get changed so I could go and see joey, I walked across the square to no.23 where joey let me in_

_"Dad and Alice have gone away for the night" he said winking at me as I walked in_

Joeys POV

_I'll let Lauren in and told her that dad and Alice were away for the night, I saw the smile on her face as she pushed her lips to mine. I picked her up as she wrapped her legs around my waist; I then carried her upstairs to my bedroom where I laid her on the bed. She pulled herself on top of me, as I leant up and trailed kisses down her neck, I then lifted her top off followed by mine. I rolled her over so that I was on top of her, I then trailed kisses all the way down her body till I reached her jeans, I undone the button and pulled them down her legs followed by her knickers. I finally pulled myself up on her and invaded my tongue in her mouth as I entered her. I was thrusting in her slowly; she was begging me to go faster. I love how much she turns me on, I heard her breathing getting heavier as she started to shudder beneath me, after a few more minutes I reached my own peak as I buried my head in neck. _

_"Mums noticed how much time we're spending together" Lauren said to me as she lay in my arms_

_"We need to be more careful then" I said to her_

_"I don't wanna not see you though joey" she replied to me_

_"I don't either babe, but we've gotta be careful" I sighed_

* * *

**_Hope your all enjoying, plenty of drama and fluff on the way :) x_**


	5. Chapter 5

_#_It might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm makin'  
But what your giving I am happy to be taking#

Laurens POV

_After spending time with joey I went home, mum and dad were at the pub so I had some time alone. Joey didn't seem to happy when I told him about mum. I hope he's not angry at me, maybe he's right, we shouldn't spend so much time together. But im really falling from him, not that im gonna tell him. _

Joeys POV

_I cant believe what lauren told me about Tanya. I don't want people knowing yet. If people find out its gonna make things so much harder for us to be together, im gonna have to speak to her. Tell her we need to cool things off for a while. _

_Sender: Joey To: Lauren_

_We need to speak J x_

_Sender: Lauren To: Joey_

_Is everything ok? L x_

_Sender: Joey To: Lauren_

_Not really, we need to talk about us J x_

_Half an hour later there was a knock at the door, I knew it would be lauren, I went and let her in, she came rushing in looking angry_

_"so come on, what do you wanna talk about?" she asked angrily_

_"I think we need to spend less time together" I told her_

_"what? Why? Is it cause of what mum said?" she asked, I could tell she was upset_

_"yes. Ok lauren, we need to be careful with us, its not like a normal relationship, people aren't gonna take us that well are they" I tried to explain to her_

_"so what are you saying? You don't wanna be with me or you don't wanna spend time with me?" she asked me_

_"I wanna be with you lauren, just we need to spend some time apart, so people don't get suspicious" I proclaimed _

_After lauren left I sat on the sofa, I don't know if what ive just done was the right thing. I love lauren and don't want to hurt her, id never do anything that could, maybe ive made a mistake about the whole thing. God this is so complicated. _

Laurens POV

_I ran up to my room and fell on my bed sobbing, I cant believe how joey is being, so what if people find out, I don't care anymore I just wanna be with him, why cant he see that. Unless he doesn't feel the same, maybe I got it all wrong, hes not said he loves me, its just been sex all the time. _

_"im going out" I called to my mum as I left the house later that day_

_I made my way to the vic, what I really need is a drink. I sat at a quiet end of the bar and ordered a large vodka and coke. After downing the first one I soon ordered another, then another and then many more. I didn't know how long I had been in the pub, but I was slumped over the bar when I saw, uncle Derek, joey and alice walk in. _

Joeys POV

_Me, dad and alice went over to the vic for a drink, as we walked in I looked around and saw lauren slumped over the bar, _

_"oh look who it is" she slurred as I walked over to her_

_"lauren, you're a mess, why don't you go home" I told her_

_"its got nothing to do with you. You don't want me" she said as tears filled her eyes_

_"keep your voice down, I never said I didn't want you, I said we need to be careful, and you going around getting drunk aint gonna help" I proclaimed_

_"your basically saying you don't want me in a nice way" she said looking up me_

_"trust me lauren, im not. I wanna be with you" I said looking into her crystal eyes_

_"will you walk me home?" she asked me, _

_"of course I will come on" I said taking her hand to steady her._

_"im just walking lauren home" I said to alice as she came to see what was going on_

_Me and lauren left the pub and headed across the square to no.5, we stopped at the bottom of the stairs_

_"im getting a sense of déjà vu" lauren said laughing_

_"well this time, if you kiss me im not gonna pull away" I whispered moving my face closer to hers_

_"but what if I don't kiss you" she began to smile but I cut her off by locking my lips to hers, both of us fighting for dominance of the kiss. Finally I pulled away from lauren and looked down into her eyes, they were sparkling just like the first time I kissed her_

_"get some water and paracetamol ready" I said as I pulled her in for a hug, I kissed her hair and said goodnight to her._

* * *

**_hope your all enjoying, any ideas on what you would like to see happen? please review xx_**


	6. Chapter 6

_#_Cause no one's ever made me feel  
the way I feel when I'm in your arms#

Laurens POV

I woke up to a raging hangover; I quickly got out of bed and ran to the toilet where I threw up all of last night's drink. Finally after emptying my stomach I brushed me teeth and went downstairs, mum, dad and abi were all in the kitchen, on the side was a glass of water and paracetamol for me. I smiled at my mum knowing it was her who got them ready for me. I looked up at her and smiled, but she didn't seem happy with me.

"Right abs do you want that lift?" dad asked my sister

"Yes please, see ya mum" abi said before following dad out of the house

"I think we need to talk" mum said sitting next to me

"I'm sorry I got drunk, things just got carried away" I sighed

"Yes, and they got carried away outside last night didn't they" she said sternly

"What… I don't know what you mean" I stuttered

"Joey? Kissing? Ring any bells" she said raising an eyebrow at me

"I … Urm…" I didn't know what to say to her

"How long has it been going on for?" she asked

"About a week" I whispered

"And you've just kissed right? Nothing else" she said

"Urm, no. there's been more than kissing" I said, staring at my entwined hands

"Lauren he's your cousin, what were you thinking" mum sighed

"I don't know mum, I love him. That's all there is to it" I proclaimed

"And does he feel the same?" she asked

"I don't know, we've not actually said it to each other yet" I said finally looking up at her

"Lauren, this can't go on. It's not right. Your family" mum said

"I love him mum" was all I could manage before the tears flowed down my cheeks.

Mum eventually calmed me down, half an hour later she left for work, I was sitting in the lounge watching TV when the doorbell rang, I got up from the sofa and headed to the door, I opened it to see joey grinning at me, that sexy grin that was only for me. I didn't even say hello I just burst into tears as he took me in his arms.

"Hey what's happened?" he asked as he stroked my back

"Mum knows, she saw us last night" I said between tears

"Hey it's ok, what did she say?" he said trying to calm me down

"She said we should stop seeing each other, and that it aint right" I sobbed into his chest.

"Well we aint gonna let that happen Lauren, we're stronger than that. As long as we love each other, that's all that matters" he proclaimed

"You love me?" I asked him encase I'd imagined it

"Yes lauren, I do love you" he said, dipping his head low he kissed me softly

"I love you to" I smiled back at him.


	7. Chapter 7

#they say your something I should do without  
they don't know what goes on  
when the lights go out#

Joeys POV

_After leaving Lauren at home, I headed home myself, I was shocked that I had told her I loved her and actually meant it. This was a first for me, yeah girls had said they loved me in the past, but I never said it back, but that's because I never felt for them what I feel for Lauren. So what if Tanya doesn't like it, she'll have to get used to it, because I'm not giving up Lauren. I was sat watching TV when my phone went off signalling I had a message_

_Sender: Tanya To: Joey_

_Could you please meet me at booty in half an hour? _

_Sender: Joey To: Tanya_

_Yeah, I'll see you there._

_Half an hour past and I made my way across the market and headed for booty I walked in and Tanya gestured for me to follow her, we went into a private office_

_"I wanna know what's been going on with you and my daughter" she proclaimed as we sat down_

_"What do you wanna know?" I asked_

_"Well why did you start it? Your cousin's joey, don't you see it's wrong" she said to me_

_"No I don't to be honest, I love your daughter, and I wanna be with her Tanya and she feels the same, nothings gonna change that" I explained_

_"You love my daughter?" she asked putting a hand above her heart_

_"Yes I do Tanya, I never knew what love was till I met Lauren" I sighed_

_"But it's not right joey, surely you can see that" she replied_

_"It's not illegal though is it" I tried reasoning_

_"But people might not accept it, then what's going to happen?" she asked me_

_"We'll get through it, me and Lauren are strong" I said_

_"Ok, well I'm not completely sure about this, but I'm willing to give you two a chance on one condition" she smiled_

_"Right what's that?" I asked_

_"Why don't you come round this evening, I don't like keeping secrets from max, I think it's best if he knew" she told me_

_"Urm… well you'll need to check with Lauren, it's not just up to me" I replied_

_"Ok. I'll speak to her, but please come round" she said before showing me out._

Laurens POV

_I was in the kitchen preparing dinner when I heard mum come through the door, she walked into the kitchen and stopped and stared at me_

_"Everything ok mum?" I asked_

_"Your cooking dinner?" she asked shocked_

_"Yes, don't look so shocked" I laughed at her_

_"Have you set the table?" she asked me_

_"No not yet, why?" I asked confused_

_"Set for an extra person when you do please" she asked_

_"We got a visitor?" I asked_

_"Yes, joey" mum said smiling at me_

_"What, why?" I asked_

_"I met with him today for a chat" she informed me_

_"What about?" I asked panicking_

_"I wanted to hear his side of the story" she explained_

_"And, what happened?" I asked confused at my mum's attitude_

_"Ive said I'm still coming to terms with it, but I'm willing to give you a chance" she told me_

_"Mum are you serious?" I asked shocked_

_"Yes, but there is a condition" she said_

_"What's that?" I asked_

_"You and joey are telling your dad tonight" she said raising an eyebrow_

_"What, mum he's gonna kill us" I said_

_"No he won't, but I'm not keeping secrets from your dad, you either tell him or you stop seeing each other" mum proclaimed_

_"What did joey say?" I asked_

_"He said I needed to speak to you" she informed me_

_"Ok, well if he's happy then so am I" I smiled._

Joeys POV

_I walked across the square to no.5, abi let me in. I made my way into the lounge, where I saw the table had been set for 6 people. Uncle max was sat at the table, I didn't see Lauren or Tanya, I sat down at the table_

_"Dinner is served" Tanya smiled walking through the door followed by Lauren with the dinner_

_"Smells good tan" uncle max said_

_"Well you can thank your daughter, she cooked" Tanya smiled_

_"Well done lauren" I smiled at her_

_"Thank you" she smiled back_

_"So what's all this about?" uncle max asked_

_"Actually dad, we've got something to tell you" Lauren said_

_"Yeah, whose we?" max asked looking up from his dinner_

_"Me and joey" Lauren informed him_

_"Right, what about you and joey?" he asked her_

_"We've…. We're sort of seeing each other" Lauren stuttered._

* * *

**_hows max gonna react? hope your enjoying, please review x_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Max's reaction and some fluff, hope you enjoy x_**

* * *

_#_there's no way to explain  
all the pleasure is worth all the pain#

Laurens POV

_"What the hell do you mean you and joey have been seeing each other?" dad shouted slamming his knife and fork on the table_

_"Well we're together" I whispered, not liking his raised voice_

_"Did you know?" dad asked staring at mum_

_"I spoke to joey today and told them they needed to tell you, that's why we're here" mum said to dad_

_"Your cousins, it's not right, it's disgusting" dad proclaimed looking straight at me_

_"We know it doesn't seem right, but it's not illegal" joey said saving me_

_"It's not illegal? I don't care if it aint illegal. Its sick, that's what it is" dad shouted getting up from his seat and walking out of the lounge_

_"Abi, take Oscar upstairs please" mum said, before going to find dad_

_"Hey its ok, at least he knows now" joey said moving next to me, he held me in his arms_

_"I wasn't expecting him to be ok straight away, but I didn't think he'd take it this bad" I sobbed as joey held me. _

Max's POV

_I was stood in the kitchen having a drink when Tanya came into see me_

_"Max, I know it's hard to get your head round, but they love each other" she tried to reason_

_"Tan its sick. They're family, same blood" I proclaimed_

_"They're right though, it's not illegal max, you can't stop them. Ive never seen lauren so happy these last couple of weeks, and you've even got joey working with you" she sighed_

_"I know, but what are people going to say?" I asked her_

_"It shouldn't matter what people say, it's your daughters happiness that matters, come with me" she said taking my hand and leading me out of the kitchen, I stopped outside the lounge door where I saw joey comforting my daughter_

_"Look babe, he'll come round eventually, it's just a shock" joey said to Lauren_

_"I know, I just thought he'd be better about it" Lauren sobbed into joeys chest, I saw him rubbing her back in a comforting way._

_"I'd like a moment with my daughter please" I said walking into the lounge_

_"That ok?" I saw joey ask Lauren who nodded yes in response, joey then left us alone_

_"I'm sorry for shouting the way I did" I apologised_

_"It's ok, I know you were shocked" Lauren sighed_

_"Are you happy with him?" I asked her_

_"Yes, I can't explain it dad, but its right with us" she explained_

_"Look Lauren, your my daughter, all I want is for you to be happy, and well if joey makes you happy, then I'm not gonna stand in your way" I explained_

_"Are you serious?" she asked sniffing_

_"Yes lauren, I love you" I smiled, moving to hug her_

_"I love you too dad" she smiled returning the hug. _

Joeys POV

_Lauren and max had spent a while talking, whilst me and Tanya were in the kitchen washing up, they both walked into the kitchen and smiled at us_

_"Everything ok now?" Tanya asked them_

_"Yeah it is, you hurt her, I'll hurt you" uncle max said shaking my hand_

_"I wouldn't dream of it" I smiled_

_"We're gonna go upstairs for a bit" Lauren told her parents taking my hand to follow her_

_"No funny business" uncle max joked as we walked away. _

_We walked into Laurens room, she shut the door behind us, as she turned around I pinned her against the door and began kissing her, both of us fighting for dominance of the kiss. _

_"Your dad said no funny business" I laughed pulling away_

_"You started it" she laughed back_

_"I can't stop myself" I said grinning at her._

Laurens POV

After a while of no funny business joey left, I was so pleased with how well dad had taken me and joey. I was lying in bed when abi came into our room, she come and lay on the bed next to me

"Do you really love joey?" she asked me

"Yeah I do why?" I asked confused by her question

"Ive just never seen you this happy" she smiled

"He makes me happy abs" I smiled back at her.

Abi climbed off my bed and made her way over to hers, I'd turned the light off ready to sleep, when my phone went off

_Sender: Joey To: Lauren_

_I'm glad uncle max was ok J x_

_Sender: Lauren To: Joey_

_So am I. I love you L x_

_Sender: Joey To: Lauren_

_I love you too J x_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sorry for the mix up before, its now been sorted, this is the next part, thanks for being paitent._**

* * *

_#_Loving you, That isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong#

Laurens POV

_I woke up the next day with a big smile on my face, things were starting to go well for me. I headed downstairs and saw that everyone had left for the day. After eating breakfast I went upstairs to get ready for my dad. Id just finished applying my make up when my phone rang_

_"hey luce, you alright?" I asked seeing the caller id_

_"hey yeah im ok, listen do you fancy going for a coffee?" lucy asked me_

_"yeah sure, I'll meet you at the café in 10" I said_

_"ok see you then" lucy said before hanging up._

_I headed down the stairs grabbing my coat and headed out the door, I walked through the market and went into the café where I saw lucy working, she smiled as soon as she saw me_

_"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes" she laughed_

_"what do you mean?" I asked confused_

_"well me and whit haven't seen you in like forever, some boy been keeping you busy?" she laughed as we sat down at a table_

_"oh just my family have kept me busy" I replied_

_"so joeys till on the square, whats the news on him?" she asked_

_"I don't know" I said playing with my hands_

_"hes working with your dad aint he?" she asked_

_"yeah he is, he gets on well with dad" I told her_

_"so he's staying around this place?" she asked_

_"yeah, whats with all thequestions?" I asked_

_"might ask him out, that's all" she replied_

_"no you cant" I said choking on my drink_

_"why? Has he got a girlfriend?" she asked_

_"urm… I dunno, but hes only just moved here, give him time to settle in" I told her_

_"ok, well I best be getting on with work" she said before getting up and carrying on._

_As soon as id finished my drink I left the café and headed over to the car lot, I saw joey outside talking to a customer so I walked straight into the office. I was swivelling in the chair when joey walked in_

_"you alright?" he asked sitting opposite me_

_"not really" I sighed_

_"why whats happened now?" he asked_

_"lucy, she fancies you" I told him_

_"well I don't fancy her, and im with you" he replied_

_"yes I know. But the only people that know about us are mum, dad and abi" I proclaimed_

_"so we go public then" he said_

_"are you serious?" I asked shocked_

_"well its up to you, if your not ready then we wont" he said_

_"I need some time to think about it" I sighed as he stood up and pulled me up from my chair and embraced me in a hug. _

_"me and your dad are going for a drink after work, then I'll come see you" he said giving me a kiss_

_"ok, don't be long" I smiled kissing him back._

Joeys POV

_Lauren left and I carried on working, I was doing some paper work when uncle max came in, he had been at a car auction_

_"right, we done for the day?" he asked me_

_"you're the boss, its up to you" I laughed_

_"then we're done" he laughed back_

_"lets go for a beer then" I said putting my coat on_

_"alright, first rounds on you" he said as he locked up the office and we made our way across the square._

_We walked into the vic and max got a table as I ordered the drinks from roxy, I went and sat back with uncle max and we drunk our beers and was talking about the car auction he had been to. We were just finishing up when lucy came over to us_

_"hi joey, do you wanna drink?" she asked me_

_"urm… im actually done" I said_

_"go on, I'll pay" she smiled at me_

_"go on, about time you made more friends" max said before getting up and leaving_

_"tell lauren to come over please" I said before max left, he nodded in response before walking out of the pub._

_"so you liking it round here?" lucy asked me_

_"yeah, theres a few things keeping me here" I smiled friendly at her_

_"well I for one am glad your staying" she said seductively_

_"and why's that?" I asked confused_

_"because we can get to know each other properly" she said winking at me_

_"hey whats going on here?" I was saved by lauren, I smiled at her as she sat down next to me_

_"we're just getting to know each other, aren't we joey" lucy smiled_

_"yeah, we're becoming friends" I said, I took laurens hand under the table and squeezed it_

_"maybe more" lucy said as she winked at lauren_

_"the thing is luce you wont be anymore than friends, as joey has a girlfriend" lauren said, I looked at her and smiled, knowing that what she was doing was really brave_

_"you never said" lucy replied_

_"that's because I hadn't made my mind up about going public, but ive decided to" lauren said, I saw the look of shock, then disgust on lucys face as it sunk in what lauren had said. _


	10. Chapter 10

#I should try to run but I just can't seem to 'Cause every time I run your the one I run to  
Can't do without what you do to me,  
I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah#

Laurens POV

_I cant believe I had finally told lucy what had happened, she went mad when she found out, I was only trying to be a good friend, rather than her make a fool of herself, I just wished I hadn't broadcast it in the pub, everyone heard._

_*Flash Back*_

_"you and you?" lucy said looking between me and joey_

_"yes. Im so sorry lucy, I didn't mean for it to come out like this" I tried to reason_

_"but your cousins" she said getting louder, I noticed people starting to look over at us_

_"we know, but we couldn't help it. You cant help who you fall for" I tried to explain,_

_"its disgusting, WHAT YOUR DOING IS DISGUSTING" lucy shouted, everyone stopped in the pub and looked at us three_

_"lucy, you need to calm down, and keep your voice down" joey said trying to calm her down_

_"WHAT? I DON'T NEED TO BE QUIET, EVERYONES GONNA FIND OUT YOUR SHAGGING EACH OTHER" she shouted once more before walking out, leaving me and joey sat in the pub with everyone looking at us_

_*End of flash back*_

_"lauren are you gonna get out of bed today?" mum called up to me_

_"no im hiding" I shouted back_

_"what are you hiding from?" she asked walking upstairs and into my bedroom_

_"please don't hate me mum" I said as tears started to fall down my cheeks_

_"what is it darling? Whats happened?" she asked, I sensed the panic in her voice_

_"everyone knows" I said covering my face with my hands_

_"everyone knows what?" mum asked confused_

_"about me and joey" I said as I sobbed_

_"oh darling, come here, its gonna be alright" mum soothed embracing me in a hug_

_"your not angry?" I asked looking up at her_

_"no darling im not. Me and your dad know how happy you and joey are, we're gonna get through this as a family" mum said stroking my back_

Joeys POV

_I cant believe what happened last night, I know lauren was only looking out for her friend, but lucy was hell bent on causing trouble, I knew that. Every time I tried ringing lauren her phone was going to voicemail, I know shes upset, but she doesn't need to be alone. Shes got me. Finally dragging myself out of bed I got dressed and headed out of the door, making my across the square to no.5. I knocked and uncle max answered, he called for lauren, but I heard Tanya ask for me to go straight up. I walked up the stairs and walked into laurens room where I saw her wiping tears from her face_

_"hey don't cry" I said rushing towards her to take her in my arms_

_"I'll leave you two to talk" Tanya said before leaving us alone_

_"have you told her?" I asked _

_"yes" she whispered back_

_"what did she say?" I asked panicking_

_"shes fine about it. Said she's gonna be there for us" I saw her smile as she spoke_

_"well there you go then babe, things are gonna be fine, no need to hide" _

_"LAUREN, JOEY, DOWN HERE NOW" we both jumped at max's shout, _

_"everything ok dad?" lauren asked as we walked into the kitchen_

_"wanna tell me what happened last night?" uncle max asked looking at us both_

_"well, I sort of got in an argument with lucy, and she shouted it out in the pub" lauren said holding tightly to my hand_

_"uncle max it was an accident, lucy was coming on to me, and lauren tried to tell her to stop her embarrassing herself, but she flipped out, started shouting and going mad at lauren, everyone in the pub stopped and were listening" I explained sticking up for lauren_

_"right, so now everyone knows about you two, what are you gonna do?" uncle max asked us_

_"well we're gonna stick it out if that's what you mean" I proclaimed feeling defensive_

_"max we knew it was gonna come out eventually, we said we would stick by them" Tanya said also sticking up for us_

_"right ok, family lunch in the pub at 12, we'll show we're not ashamed and if people have something to say they can say it to all of us" max said, before moving hug his daughter_

_"thank you" I smiled back at uncle max, shaking his hand_

_"right, you work, 15 minutes" he laughed before kissing Tanya and leaving for work._

Laurens POV

_"right im off aswell, see you at lunch" mum smiled before leaving for work_

_"so we've got 15 minutes till my dad wants you, so that means for now your mine" I winked at joey_

_"what are you getting at lauren branning?" he smirked at me_

_"I think you know" I replied before taking his hand and leading him upstairs._

_As soon as joey shut the door he pushed me against it, I felt his tongue on my neck, kissing my sweet spot, he then licked my parted lips as we both fought for dominance of the kiss. He pulled my arms and moved me towards the bed, not breaking the kiss, I felt him push me down as he climbed on top of me, he moved back to kiss my neck, then he pulled my top over my head and started trailing kisses from my neck, over my breasts and was going further down my stomach. He slipped my jeans off as he rubbed a finger across me. I gasped when he pushed a finger inside me, I felt him move out of his trousers and boxers, before he moved back up to my lips as he kissed me, finally entering me, I bucked my hips up so I could have all of him inside me. He groaned at the feel of himself buried in me, he started thrusting slowly at first before building up speed. I could feel myself letting go as my orgasm neared, I could feel joeys heavy breathing on my neck realising he too was about to orgasm, mine rippled through me as I called out his name, he grunted into my neck with one last thrust as reached his high. _

_"well that's gonna keep me distracted at work all day" joey laughed as we lay and caught our breathes_  
_"my dads so gonna know what we've been doing" I laughed back at him_

_"yeah I think I better get to work" joey laughed jumping out of bed and finding his clothes_

_"don't I get a good bye kiss?" I asked still laying in bed, joey leaned down and locked his lips with mine before pulling away_

_"I love you lauren branning" he said standing at the door_

_"I love you too" I smiled before he left. _

* * *

**_so the next chapter will be lunch with the family, what do you wanna see happen? ideas welcome x_**


	11. Chapter 11

#I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation#

Joeys POV

_"you were longer than 5 minutes, better not been any funny business" uncle max said as I walked towards the car lot_

_"we had some stuff to talk about actually" I replied smiling_

_"that's what you call it" max laughed walking to speak to a customer_

_After working for a few hours it was finally time for this family lunch, uncle max was locking up the car lot as I saw lauren walking down the steps of no.5 I went and met her giving her a kiss hello, taking her hand we all headed towards the vic. As soon as we walked in I could sense people looking at us, I felt laurens hand grip tighter round mine. We found a table with Tanya and max went to the bar to get some drinks,_

_"don't worry about people staring" uncle max said as I got up to help him with the drinks_

_"im not, its lauren whose panicking, I don't like seeing her upset" I told him_

_"then don't let her, show her your not gonna stand for it" uncle max replied_

_We went and sat back down at the table with the others, I sat next to lauren and took her hand in mine, squeezing it to reassure her. Alfie came and took our order a few minutes later. We all sat talking when cora came walking in, she headed straight over to our table_

_"so is it true?" she asked looking at no one in particular_

_"is what true?" Tanya asked her mother_

_"about them two" she said eyeing me and lauren_

_"what about me and lauren?" I asked feeling defensive_

_"well the gossip going around is that you two, are shacking up" cora proclaimed_

_"yes it is" I said getting angrier by her tone_

_"and your letting it happen?" cora asked Tanya_

_"theyre happy together, they love each other, its nothing to do with any one" Tanya proclaimed_

_"I love him nan" lauren said almost as a whisper_

_"you love him? Your family, how can you let them do this" cora said to her daughter_

_"I don't think its any of your business to be honest cora, if me and lauren wanna be together we can, its not illegal" I snapped getting up from my seat_

_"joey calm down" lauren said taking my arm to calm me_

_"all of you can listen, me and lauren love each, and we are going to be together, so you can all keep your opinions to yourself" I finished speaking to the rest if the pub_

_"joey please" lauren said trying to calm me still_

_"no ok, I love you lauren branning, I don't care what anyone else says" I replied leaning down to kiss her._

_"guys dinner is here" max coughed interrupting our moment. _

Laurens POV

_I couldn't believe how joey had reacted in the pub, it made me fall so much more in love with him. After we had dinner dad and joey went back to work, I was heading through the high street when I saw whitney, she looked away from me as if she hadn't even seen me_

_"what is your problem?" I asked going over to her_

_"sorry you talking to me?" whitney asked_

_"yeah I am, what is your problem whitney?" I asked feeling upset the way my friend was treating me_

_"my problem is you and your cousin" she snapped back_

_"what don't you like me and joey being together?" I asked shocked at her response_

_"did you know he kissed me?" she asked smirking at me_

_"wh… what… what do you mean he kissed you?" I stuttered_

_"what he didn't tell you? Secrets already? Doesn't look good does it lauren" she laughed before walking away_

_I felt like my whole world had come crashing down right infront of me, I walked back home and ran upstairs and sobbed into my pillow, joey had cheated on me. _


	12. Chapter 12

_#_But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more#

Joeys POV

_Things were finally on the up for me and lauren, I was so glad cora came round to the idea and that uncle max and Tanya stuck up for us. I cant wait to finish work so I can go and see lauren. _

_"right joey you can get off now, im almost done" uncle max said breaking me from my thoughts_

_"thanks, I'll see you tomorrow" I said putting my coat on and walking out._

_"lauren its me" I shouted walking into no.5, I didn't hear a response so I headed upstairs to laurens bedroom, the door was on the jar and I could hear sobbing_

_"lauren" I whispered peaking round the door_

_"get out" I heard her say_

_"what? Whats wrong?" I asked walking over to her_

_"I SAID GET OUT" lauren shouted getting up from her bed and hitting my chest_

_"woah, woah! Whats going on, what have I done?" I asked confused by her outburst_

_"you… you cheated" she couldn't even finish her sentence without crying_

_"babe what are you on about, I haven't cheated on you" I tried to explain_

_"she told me" lauren sobbed into me_

_"who told you what babe? I haven't cheated on you" I said getting worked up myself_

_"whitney" she whispered pulling away_

_"she told you I kissed her" I said looking into laurens eyes_

_"yes" she replied_

_"lauren, I didn't cheat on you, I swear, it wernt like that" I explained running my hands through my hair in frustration_

_"but you kissed her?" lauren asked me_

_"yes, before I was with you. She was being really full on towards me, and I just kissed her to shut her up, I didn't mean anything" I proclaimed_

_"so why would she say you cheated on me?" lauren asked wiping her eyes_

_"I don't know babe, shes probably jelous" I told her pulling her closer to me_

_"I need time to think" she said pulling away from me_

_"no babe I don't wanna leave you" I told her_

_"please joey, I just need to be on my own" she said before standing at the door holding it open for me. _

Laurens POV

_Joey left and I sat on the bed staring into space thinking about what he had told me, I believe him, I know he loves me and I know he would never do anything to hurt me. I looked in the mirror and saw the state of my face, I looked like a panda, I went to the bathroom and washed my face I then headed down stairs and out the front door, walking over to the vic. I walked in and saw lucy and whitney sitting at a table having a drink and a laugh_

_"you smug cow" I said slapping her across the face_

_"lauren" lucy proclaimed_

_"you stay out of this" I pointed to lucy_

_"what the hell is your problem?" whitney asked_

_"joey told me everything" I proclaimed_

_"oh so you asked him" whitney smirked_

_"yes, and I believe him, your just jealous! Jealous that he chose me" I stated _

_"lauren your deluded. Hes got a terrible reputation, you know you'll never be able to trust him" whitney replied_

_"id rather trust what he says than you" I said before walking away. _

_As I walked out of the pub I walked to the park, I sat rocking on the swing when I felt someone sit on the one next to me, I looked up and saw alice_

_"joeys told me what happened, he's really upset" she told me_

_"I know, im gonna see him I just needed time to get my head together" I told her_

_"lauren ive never seen my brother like this, he loves you, and I know you love him, you shouldn't let what other people say worry you. Its what you believe that matters" she explained_

_"ok I'll go and speak to him now" I smiled at alice before leaving the park and headed over to no.23, I knocked on the door but there was no answer,_

_"joeys at the gym" uncle jack told me as he walked across the square_

_"thank you" I smiled_

_I headed to the gym in search of joey, I walked in and could hear someone grunting and hitting a punch bag, when I walked down the steps I saw it was joey, he looked angry. _

_"joey" I said watching him_

_"lauren" he said before walking over to me_

_"im sorry for telling you to go earlier" i said leaning my forhead against his, I could feel the sweat from where he'd been working out_

_"its ok, I understand" he said catching his breath before I leaned down and kissed him. _

Joeys POV

_Lauren finally calmed down and after our kiss I got cleaned up and we left the gym, as we walked across the square we saw lucy and whitney heading into the café, I squeezed laurens hand reassuringly. We went into no.5 and found that no one was in, I took laurens hand and led her upstairs, I laid her down on the bed and began kissing her passionately, I could felt her hands go under my t-shirt as she stroked her hands over my body. I pulled her out of her clothes and laid her back down, trailing kisses along her neck, before finally entering her, neither of us wanted to wait, we needed to feel each other. _

* * *

**Hope your still enjoying, running out of ideas so any thing you wanna see happen? let me know, would be appreciated xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**_after getting writers block on this story ive finally added another chapter, i hope you all enjoy it, if you have any ideas you wanna see happen then let me know, please review _**

* * *

_#_Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Hey-yeah#

Laurens POV

_3 months had gone by and me and joey were stronger than ever, whitney still hated the fact we were together but lucy was coming round to the idea, she could see how happy me and joey were. Joey was now working at the R&R, I tried to avoid going in when he was at work so as not to distract him. Tonight though lucy had asked me for a girly night out, so we were going to the club._

_"your not coming to the club like that are?" joey asked as I finished dressing myself, id put on a slim body hugging black dress on that ended at my thighs, I left my hair wavey and had a pair of deep red wedges on with red accessories_

_"of course I am" I smiled back at him_

_"lauren im never gonna concerntrate tonight" he groaned_

_"well just think you'll be getting to take me home and undress me at the end off it all" I winked_

_"I could undress you now" joey said peppering small kisses to my neck_

_"your gonna be late for work" I gave a soft laugh that turned into a moan as he kissed my sweet spot marking me as his_

_"joey ive gotta try and hide that now" I moaned seeing the red already appear on my neck_

_"then stay home and wait for me" he whispered into my ear as his fingers brushed the hem of my dress. He carried on kissing my neck as his hands ran up the inside of my thigh, until I felt his hands brush over my panty covered mound. I couldn't resist any longer and I gave in to the pleasure as joey moved me over to my bed and laid me down as he pulled off his trousers and pants, he gently moved back on top of me and slid inside me, both of us moaning at the feeling. Joey thrusted himself deeper inside me making me unravel beneath him, it wasn't long till I reached my climax and joey soon found his. We laid in a tangled mess trying to catch our breathes, _

_"well that's defiantly made me late" joey laughed as he stroked laurens back as she laid on top of him_

_"hmm" i moaned still in a post sex daze_

_"right babe I need to get off, I'll see you soon" joey said leaning down to give me a kiss before he got changed and left. _

Joeys POV

_I left lauren and made my way over to R&Rs, I helped Sharon set the bar up and she told me we had a stag do in this evening, she opened the club and it started to get busy. I had been there about 2 hours before I saw lucy and lauren walk in, I smiled over at them as they made their way to the bar_

_"what can I get you ladies?" I asked winking at lauren _

_"2 cocktails please barman" lauren laughed back_

_"on the house" I smiled as I handed them their drinks_

_I watched as lauren and lucy went and found a table and sat down chatting, I continued working as the shift got busier, the stag do was well under way and getting very rowdy, _

_"what can I get you ladies?" I asked as 2 girls came to the bar_

_"a taste of you would be nice" one girl flirted fluttering her eyelashes_

_"sorry love I aint on the menu" I replied, I didn't mind the flirting, but not when lauren was in the club, I couldn't ever focus on anything but her. _

_I saw as her and lucy made their way onto the dance floor and started enjoying themselves, the dance floor was packed with people, but some of the lads from the stag do made their way towards lauren and lucy and joined in dancing with them, I could see lucy was enjoying herself but could see lauren trying to dance alone. I didn't like the way this bloke kept trying to dance with her, I could feel myself getting angry. I finally snapped when I saw his hands move to her hips and she flinched away, I ran from behind the bar and punched the bloke in the face_

_"are you alright?" I asked lauren who was shaking_

_"whats going on here?" the doorman asked_

_"get him out of here" I protested and watched as the doorman dragged the bloke from the club_

_"im sorry me and lucy were dancing and then they came over and he got really full on" lauren rambled shaking as the tears pricked her eyes_

_"babe its ok, I saw what happened" I told her pulling her closer to me_

_"do you want me to take you home?" I asked her and she nodded yes in response, I made my way back to the bar clinging to laurens hand as I spoke to Sharon_

_"you can finish now joey me and jack will be able to finish off" Sharon smiled_

_"are you sure?" I questioned_

_"yes now go before I change my mind" Sharon laughed _

_I took laurens hand and led her out of the club, we walked hand in hand through the square and headed back to no.5, max and Tanya had started letting me stay over as Derek didn't like the idea of me and lauren together. We walked quietly in the door and saw a light on in the living room where max and Tanya were_

_"alright guys" max asked as we walked_

_"yeah we're gonna go upstairs for a bit" lauren told her parents_

_"abi's at jays tonight so joey can stay in with you" Tanya smiled to lauren, normally I slept on the sofa as it wasn't fair on abi, so I was relieved tonight I could sleep next to lauren. _

_Lauren and me walked upstairs to her room, I watched as she took her make up off and got changed, she looked so much better naked I thought,_

_"close your mouth joseph" she laughed catching me out_

_"its hard when you look like that" I smirked as I whipped her off her feet and laid her on the bed,_

_I soon stripped from my own clothes and joined lauren on the bed, she moved so she was straddling me, as she placed kisses along my jaw and my neck, I felt her slide over my erection making me want to explode, she soon slid onto me and I moaned at the feel of her around me. I played with her breasts as she moved on me, and in one swift moved I was on top and thrusting into her faster and she moaned my name, I loved hearing it come from her lips, it set me off every time, I felt her getting closer to her peak and wanted to share it with her. Finally we both let go as we reached our climax's moaning into each other's mouths as we kissed_

_"I told you, you would be the one to see me undress tonight" lauren laughed as joey laid on her chest_

_"you have no idea how hard it was to not grab you at work though babe" I laughed_

_After a while cuddling I could feel laurens breathing had calmed to an even pace as she fell asleep, I moved from above her and curled my body round hers, falling asleep myself. _


End file.
